Captured
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Robin is captured by the Evil Queen,for OUTLAW QUEEN WEEK!
1. Chapter 1

To celebrate Outlaw Queen week!

Prompt-Regina meets Robin before she casts the dark curse-for my bestie Nicole,love ya sister.

Robin pulled at his restraints but there was no give,he had been captured not more than a few hours ago and brought to the Evil Queen's castle,he had let the black knights go after him while his men and his son in particular went the other way.

"Well,well,well what do we have here"the Evil Queen said as she entered one of her many dungeons,her black knights had captured a few people who had been helping hide Snow White,she walked over to one in particular,who had not lowered his head in fear of her.

"You will never hurt Snow White"Robin said,defiantly,he was shackeled to the wall behind him,his wrists in iron locks,with chains installed to the wall behind him,he stood there watching the Evil Queen.

"Oh and you think you can stop me,you and your beardy men"Regina said,laughing.

"You may kill us all,but good will always win"Robin said.

"Do you feel like you are winning right now,thief?"Regina said as she stood right in front of him and grabbed his chin,holding him still.

"You don't have Snow White do you"Robin said as Regina slapped his face.

"That is going to cost you your life"Regina said as she walked back a few steps,she opened her right hand and summoned a fireball.

"You may kill me,you may kill many more like me,but you will never win this fight,if not Snow,then someone else will defeat you"Robin said,knowing he was about to die,his only regret was his son,Roland was now not going to have either parent.

"We shall see,acutally I will be the one to see,since you are about to die"Regina said as she was about to send the fireball at him when Robin moved his right arm a certain way,when his torn shirt moved just the right way to reveal a certain tattoo,Regina stopped the fireball and walked over to him,she took her hands and tore the shirt even more,to see the tattoo fully,she could not believe it was him,her soulmate,the man in the tavern that Tinkerbell swore was the man she had been destined to be with,here in her dungeon,her prisoner,after all this time.

"Why do you stop"Robin said,not that he was complaining.

"How long have you had this"Regina asked as she touched it,it had haunted her for years,but she finally had let it go,the darkness had won a long time ago.

"Since I was a young man,why"Robin said,Regina knew now it really was him,she looked up at him,her eyes looked into his eyes,before she could even think,she reached up and kissed his lips,she had to know at least once what his lips tasted like,she felt his resistence at first,his revulsion at being kissed by the Evil Queen,then before he could even think,he kissed her back,his arms started towards her,but they were held back by his chains,she pulled back away from him,but it was too late,they both had felt something.

"Milady,what"Robin said,all the thoughts that could come to his mind at that moment,he had felt disbelief at first when she had kissed him,then he had felt this pull towards her,this strong feeling of desire,this very shocking desire to want more from her,even knowing how evil she was,how evil things she had done,he could not stop the feeling from forming there.

"This never happened,never forget that"Regina said as she turned and left the dungeon,a few seconds later,two of her black knights came into the dungeon,thinking they were going to kill him,Robin resisted,but all they did was release his bonds and take him out of the castle to the edge of the forrest,where they released him.

"Why?"Robin asked,he had to know.

"Queen's orders,now leave Outlaw"they said as they headed back to the the Queen's castle,Robin was surprised that the Queen had released him,why she had kissed him,and why he was still thinking of her,he headed back to catch up with his men,as he started back he glanced once more at the castle,then he turned and left,not knowing that a pair of black eyes were watching him,on her porcelian face one lone tear trickled down,thinking of what might of been.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is another chapter to Captured,but I am also going to use it as Day 5 Outlaw Queen prompt for Forbidden Love.

Regina stood at her balcony overlooking her glorious castle and land,her thoughts as they often did recently went back to a few weeks to when a certain man,well a thief was locked up in her dungeon,Robin Hood,of all the men in this world,why did it have to be him that was her soulmate,had Tinkerbelle set her up all those years ago,the thought had crossed her mind at least once,but she knew,knew in her black heart that she had not. Robin Hood was her soulmate,the man she had been destined to be with. But now it was too late,she was the Evil Queen and she was not going to give up her power,not even for him,and besides she was sure someone like him had someone else in his life by now. She heard footsteps approaching and she heard her door being knocking on and she went to it.

"What"Regina asked as one of her black knights was there.

"Your majesty,there is news that the thief Robin Hood is in the next town,he was seen at a local tavern by one of our spies"the knight said.

"That will be all,I will take care of this myself"Regina said as she shut the door and used her magic to go to the the town,she kept herself to the shadows as she went down the alleyways,she came up to the tavern,and went to a house next door,she stood near the doorway watching many men leaving the tavern,one a big man,one tall and big with no hair on his hair,some were smaller but none was the one she looked for.

"Looking for someone milady"Robin said as he came up behind her.

"How dare you sneak up on me"Regina said as she turned and had a fireball in her hand,seeing it was him,she quickly entinguished it.

"I dare much when a certain lady dares to kiss me"Robin said,even in the darkness she could see the smile on his face.

"I told you the last time,that kiss never happened"Regina said,not wanting to talk about that kiss with him.

"Forgive me but I can't forget that kiss,it has haunted my thoughts since it happened,but would you mind telling me why it happened to begin with,not that I am complaining"Robin said,he was telling the truth,he had thought of that kiss everyday,he had never mentioned it to anyone,his men would think he was crazy,talking out of his head if he had told them that the Evil Queen had kissed him,sometimes he imagined he had dreamed of it.

"It was just a moment of weakness,shouldn't you be running for your freedom,I could easily put you in my dungeon"Regina said,trying to change the subject.

"If you really wanted me back in your dungeons,you would of already of done so"Robin said,the thought had crossed his mind,but it was clear she had no plans to lock him back up.

"Won't your wife be wondering where you are at this time of night"Regina said,trying to see what his answer would be.

"My wife is no longer with me,I lost her awhile back,after our boy was born"Robin said,knowing she was just trying to see if he was attached at the moment.

"You have a son,I see,word of warning,don't ever come this close to my castle again or I will not be as lenient the next time"Regina said as she made a move to walk away.

"Wait"Robin said as he put one hand on her arm,she flinched from the contact,it had been years since anyone had dared to touch her,he moved to stand in front of her.

"This time I have no restraints"Robin said as he leaned down boldly and lowered his head until their lips touched,he opened his mouth wider,deeping the kiss,she responded instantly to his kiss,her mouth opened letting his tongue inside of her,he took her form in his arms,she didn't pull away from him,in fact she responded and took his form in her arms as well,her arms went around his back,pulling him closer to thoughts were all over the place,not believing this was happening again,here she was kissing Robin Hood,again,her the Evil Queen the definition of Evil and him Robin Hood,the definition of good,she knew this was a Forbidden Love,and knew it would not,could not last,she pulled away from him,but she didn't go far as his hands kept her close to him.

"Milady,I don't know what pulls me to you,but I know you feel the same for me,I have been haunted by the kiss you should not of given to me"Robin said as he looked at her face,he could see the disbelief on hers as he knew he probably wore one very similar to hers,if not for actually touching her right now,he would of thought it was another dream he had been having of her,the feel of her lips on his had been in his thoughts since she had first touched his.

"Its nothing,just lust,you need to leave these lands and never return"Regina said as she tried to pull away again,she knew she could leave his embrace at any time,using her magic but decided not to.

"I can't milady,this connection we have is too strong,it was one of the reasons I had to return this close to your castle"Robin Hood,confessing why he was back this close to her.

"Look nothing has to be decided right now,so why don't we have a drink"Robin said as he saw the indecision on her face.

"That's fine,but not in there with your men,grab us some drinks and I will meet you in the stable there"Regina said as she was finally able to leave his embrace and walked to the stable,and waited on Robin,he was there in a matter of moments.

"I hope you enjoy ale,it was all they had"Robin said as he handed her the drink,she took it and waved her hand at him,freezing him instantly,she pulled out a vial she had on her,she had made it the week before just in case she ever came across him again,she opened it and poured it in his drink quickly,she placed the vial back in her pocket and waved her hand again unfreezing him,he didn't seem to notice.

"What shall we drink to"Robin said as he raised his drink to hers.

"To new beginnings"Regina said as she she raised hers to clink with his,he took a giant swing of his drink,as she did,a few moments later,she saw the look on his face change to one of confusion,she waved her hand once again and froze him,and she threw her drink to the floor of the stable and looked at him,she leaned up and kissed his frozen lips again,wanting one last taste of him as she then left the stable,as she was going through the door she waved her hand one last time,knowing he would not remember anything about her,she had made the potion special where he would forget everything about her,from tonight to the time in her dungeon and their kisses,she used her magic and poofed her way back to her castle,she went over to her dresser and pulled open a drawer,where another vial lay,she picked it up and opened it,putting it to her lips and drinking it,it was one she made for herself that,it would erase her memory of him from her mind,their kiss,as it went down her throat,one tear went down her face,their forbidden love was now gone,never to of been explored,never to of been enjoyed,never to of grown into something deeper.

FIN


End file.
